In many industrial, horticultural and agricultural applications, objects are supplied in bulk which need to be processed further on an individual basis. Separating these objects may be time consuming if done by hand. However, automating such separation may be very costly. Additionally, it is undesirable that separating bulk objects occupies significant space that may be used for other processes that add more value to the objects. Finally, it is desirable to have a single machine that can handle the separation of different objects, so that the same machine may be used for different applications.